


Let Me Help You With That

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Skoulson - Freeform, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finds Phil hitting the bag in the gym late at night and can't keep her eyes off of him.  They spar, they flirt, sexy times ensue.  </p><p>Essentially, I was sitting around one night going:  Why not write Skoulson PWP?  I couldn't think of a single reason, so I wrote a bunch of porn.  :)  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You With That

Phil Coulson could throw one hell of a punch. Skye watched him from the door of the gym just going at it with a punching bag. He was getting used to his new hand, and the line where it met his body was so stark it threw her off just a little. He had dressed to work out, shorts and a t-shirt, gym shoes, that sort of thing. Skye was fascinated by the way his arms filled out the gray t-shirt. Coulson had amazing arms, really big and defined. Skye had never been a big muscles girl, though that V down to a guy’s cock did make her downstairs swim. Right now she was getting the same feeling just from watching Coulson punching the hell out of that bag He landed a rough one and had to step aside as the bag swung back, bringing her into his line of vision and ending her unnoticed ogling. 

“Hey.”

He waved, hand red where she could see the skin through the wrap he was using. “Hey. It’s pretty late.” 

“It is,” Coulson agreed as he wiped the back of his forearm across his forehead. It pulled his shirt up a little bit, showing one side of that V. She’d known it was there for some time, but whenever she could get a glimpse, Skye took the chance at being noticed staring because _damn_. 

“Need help tiring yourself out?” He waved her up onto the mat and they started to spar, each landing practice blows for a little bit until they worked it up several notches. It was blow after blow until they were grappling on the mats, rolling over and over until he’d pinned her, using his weight to really wedge her in. It was the only reason he managed it, and Skye considered calling foul. The only thing that stopped her was watching the beads of sweat roll down Coulson’s neck. Well, that and the fact that his thigh was between her legs, pushed up hard into her pelvis. Not hard in the bad way, hard in the _I want to grind on this until I cum_ way. Coulson had her arms pinned over her head and Skye continued to struggle, using that as the cover for grinding down on his thigh. 

She rocked up, wrapping her legs around his waist in an attempt to unseat him. Still, Coulson was a fucking rock. “I underestimated how strong you are.” Coulson’s brow flicked upward and he got a little smirk on his lips. “Christ… Ok, I yield.” Skye laid flat on the mat again, panting as he rolled off, flopping over on his back. 

“So what do I win?” He turned to look at her, smiling as she met his eyes with confusion. “For winning. What do I get?” 

“We never set terms,” but it never really was a bet. He was playing with her. Skye appreciated that. “Alright,” she sat up and urged him to do the same. “I have an idea.” Skye moved quick, straddling Coulson’s lap and sitting down on his thighs. He looked surprised, but just sat still, waiting for what she was going to do. Skye’s hands moved down his arms, running from his shoulders to the tips of his fingers before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Their fingers slid against each other, Phil’s gripping for a moment when their lips first touched. Soon enough, though, Phil’s hands were pressed in against her back, fingers tight against her tank. 

Skye rocked against him slowly, the kiss building with the rocking until neither of them could catch their breath. To his credit, Coulson didn’t argue. He didn’t pretend like there was nothing physical between them, that the attraction that had been simmering hadn’t erupted into a full boil the past few weeks. She reached between them to tug at the hem of Coulson’s shirt. He sat up straighter and raised his arms over his head so she could tug it off. She was throwing it to the side when he got the upper hand and pushed her down onto the mat, following through with a hard kiss before his hand moved between her legs. Well he was to the point, wasn’t he? Coulson’s groan told Skye all she needed to know. He’d found out just how wet she already was as he pushed his hand against her, cupping Skye as his lips curled around her jaw. 

He wasn’t rough so much as very just sure about what he was doing. Skye made a guttural sound as his palm closed against her clit. He’d insinuated the meaty part at the base of his thumb against it and gave her something to rock against as his mouth moved down her throat. “These may be the best stakes I’ve ever fought for,” Coulson told her as he pushed her body hard. Skye wasn’t ready to cum, but she was in that writhing, wiggling, trying to cum place. He’d released her arms, so Skye was touching every bit of his back down to his ass, giving it a squeeze. “Not on the first date,” he jibed before pulling his hand from her. Coulson then did one of the sexiest things she’d ever seen. He brought his palm to his lips and inhaled her deeply before running his tongue over the skin. 

“You’re killing me, Coulson.” Skye’s fingers ran down his throat. At that he brought his hand to outline the side of her breast. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he confessed. His palm, the same palm, cupped her breast through her tank, giving it a squeeze before he leaned in to use his mouth against the hard tissue right through the front of her shirt. Skye had been in bed, so she wasn’t wearing a bra, she’d just started wandering in hopes of running into him. Coulson moaned against the fabric before reaching up under to touch her stomach. It was probably stupid to keep doing this in the gym, but Skye didn’t want to chance losing the vibe they had going. 

“Let me help you with that,” Skye grinned as she pulled her tank up over her head and off. “Now we’re even.” His hands sought out her breasts followed shortly thereafter by a very insistent, very warm mouth. The tip of Coulson’s tongue ran from her clavicle in a straight line to her nipple, then down under her breast and across her ribs. “Fuck.” Skye reached over her head as her body rose to his mouth. She expected him to stop, but Coulson kept going. He kissed down under her ribcage, using his hands to pull down her shorts. She noticed he left her panties on, something Skye stored away for later because she wanted there to be a later! His mouth moved again, over her thigh and down the inside to the back of her knee. He brought her leg up to tongue over the crease then down the back of her calf and around to her ankle bone. 

By the time Coulson’s mouth closed around her big toe, Skye’s pulse was jumping under her skin. He treated her foot to some kisses, a tongue down her insole then around that tender ankle bone again before he moved to her other foot. Now he moved back up, ankle to knee, knee to thigh. He lingered at the crook of her hip, right along the edge of her panties. His tongue lingered, nose pressed to her skin in a way that pulled at the animal parts of Skye. He took his time moving over her stomach, his hands getting into the act even more as he rubbed her thighs with strong fingers. Skye was a shivering, moaning mess by the time he got back to her mouth and she was not ashamed of it in the least. 

Phil kissed her, rolling them over until he was on his back and she was straddling him. Skye could feel how hard he was already through his shorts. All she could think as she got a clear feel for his size was _nice_. She thought she was just going to sit on his lap, but Phil pulled her up higher and higher, kissing bare skin until he had her straddling his face. Skye reached back to stroke his stomach, down that strong V at the top of his shorts, as she felt the heat of his breath through her panties. He moaned and more than hear it, Skye could feel it. “God… oh God.” Skye’s body shuddered for him as he peeled her panties off to the side, revealing her folds. 

“Beautiful,” Phil whispered into her skin before that mouth went to work. He had her squirming as his tongue outlined every fold then plunged into her. Phil’s mouth made her ride against his face, crying out his name a little softer than the music he’d been playing to box by, but just barely. If anyone was out there, they’d hear her. Phil pulled at her thighs, leaving no room for him to breathe right now. Skye could see his eyes, closed in a sort of blissful appreciation as her hands sunk into his hair when she came the first time. She didn’t get to stop at one. Coulson instead pushing one finger into her before his mouth closed around her clit, sucking in soft tugs that went faster and faster. Skye skated over that plateau, hands gripping at his sides as she rode against his mouth. She could barely control herself as he ran his teeth over her folds and then down to the inside of her thigh.

“Fuck… fuck…” Skye’s breath came faster and faster, her hands gripping her breasts as he made her lose control. She felt like the top of her head might blow off as he made her hold onto the orgasm for what felt like ages but what was probably a minute or less. “Holy shit, Coulson.” Skye swung her leg off of him and moved to flop back on the mat for a minute. Skye’s hands moved over her body as she tried to ground herself a little. “Who knew?” 

“I did,” he shrugged as he sat up. Coulson’s face was covered in her and Skye grinned. 

“You’ve got a little something,” she joked, reaching out to stroke over his cheeks and down his throat. “I thought I was supposed to be paying up.” 

“Believe me,” his hand ran over his groin to show off the impressive hard on, “you have.” Coulson’s hand gripped himself a moment and Skye grinned. She could see every inch outlined under the basketball shorts. “And consider this my open invitation to sit on my face whenever you want.” Skye reached out to shoo his hand away in favor of her own. 

“I’m going to take you up on that. You eat like a champ.” Skye pushed her palm down against his cock, grinding it in just enough to get a groan before she stroked it through the fabric again. “Lay down.” Her brow flicked up before she moved down. Coulson did not say a word, just lifted his hips when Skye pulled at his shorts and underwear, yanking it off in a quick pull before letting out a whistle. “I knew it would be big,” Skye told him with a knowing smile. In reality, he was fucking huge. Skye’s eyes took him in, the heavy cock sticking straight out and a little to the left as Coulson’s thighs tensed. As far as cocks went, it was good looking. He had a heavy, thick head that she knew would feel amazing pushing in and out of her. And then there was the shaft, thick enough that she couldn’t use just one hand to wrap all the way around him. 

Skye moved down, running her cheeks along the side then her pursed lips over the fat head. She took her time, finding the spots that would get him moaning her name and using them to her best advantage. For example, if she sucked low on his shaft right where it met his balls, she got to hear the most pornographic noises fly out of him. She ran her lips over the heavy tendon that ran along the underside of his cock with care, using her teeth just enough to have his hips hopping for her. “Skye.” Her name in his mouth right now made Skye’s muscles roll toward him, pulled by the need he radiated. 

He wasn’t subtle, nor did she think he was actually trying to be. Instead he telegraphed his arousal quite plainly until he was right on the edge. Skye pulled back a little, mouth just moving over the shaft as she gazed up at him. “Don’t cum.” She pulled back slowly until her lips were traveling up his stomach. She ran her teeth over the V at his groin, up and down a few times as she rubbed herself against his shin. “I want you to fuck me.” He looked down at her with surprise. “You’re not the only one who wanted to do this for a long time.” 

He pulled her up for a hard kiss, holding himself back from doing anything other than grinding up into her clothed pussy for a few moments. It took him a moment to orient them once he flipped them over again. Though Skye couldn’t blame him one bit, there wasn’t a lot of blood left in his brain at the moment. He had Skye flat on her back, knees bent, legs spread after he’d pulled off her panties. She was spread wide and didn’t give it a second thought. 

“Can you reach the bag over there?” Skye could and she passed it over. After some digging around, Phil pulled out a small bottle of oil. He used a little of it to get his fingers slick before he pushed two into her as his mouth caressed her instep. He moved down her calf to her knee then up her thigh and right where she wanted him. He opened her up while his tongue worked over her clit. It wasn’t something that would get her off, but it drove her wild. He traced along her clit, coaxing it out farther and farther until Skye could feel it throb in the cool air. He was pushing her legs up and Skye held them, putting her knees to her shoulders as he pushed his fingers deep, pulling her body open in a way that made her feel like she was really getting fucked. He kept that up while he sucked, surprising her by drawing a really incredible orgasm. It was only two fingers, but he’d found just the right angle to make her feel really full. 

He didn’t let up, pushing a third finger in and starting to push her harder. Three was nowhere near Couslon’s size, but she was getting sick of waiting. She could feel his cock against her belly when he came in between her thighs to steal a kiss. Skye’s legs wrapped around him and she could feel how heavy and hot his cock was as it laid in the groove of her groin. He kept his fingers in her, working them against her body as he rocked his cock against her skin. “You need to fuck me.” Skye reached down but Coulson stopped her. “I can take it, Coulson.” 

“I have no doubt, but I’m getting another finger in you before we go any farther.” She went to argue, but he pulled his fingers out, adding a fourth and pushing hard. That shut Skye up because she could feel his knuckles rub against her g-spot as his cock pressed in close to her groin. Skye gripped at his back, crying out his name much to Phil’s satisfaction. He pushed her hard, making her feel like he was honestly fucking her despite it being just his fingers. If his fingers were that good, she could only imagine his cock. 

It turned out that she didn’t have to imagine very long. Phi’s fingers moved out after a little bit, replaced by the head of his cock. Skye felt him nudge her open, then that fat head against her opening, pushing enough to get a burning sensation. Suddenly she thought that maybe he’d been right to insist on a fourth finger, and was certain of it when the head of his cock pressed inside her for the first time “Holy crap.” He went to pull back, but she grabbed his ass. “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

“Yes, ma’mm,” Coulson joked as he started to sink in farther. Her head fell back and Skye tried to relax and take him in. It was not an easy task and Skye kept trying to push it. Every time he would slow her. Coulson let her push it to the edge of pain before making her pull back. By the time he worked in as far as she could take him, Skye’s vision was swimming. She was clenching around him hard, her body trying to push him out and pull him in in rapid succession. She heard him say her name a few times, eventually turning her head to acknowledge that she heard him. “Skye.” His fingers framed her face and then she felt it, the ground was shaking. “You have this in your control.” He let her do just that, and Skye was happy as hell that he didn’t try to pull out. 

“I”m okay,” she told him. “Really.” The little quake had stopped and she could focus again. “Didn’t know you could make a girl do that, did you?” Coulson’s cheeks turned bright red and Skye was happy to know that she could still embarrass him even if he was buried inside her. She angled her hips and encouraged him to move by pushing up into him. “Jesus Christ, Coulson. Who would have thought?” Skye leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I mean a girl can hope.” She wiggled against him and got a grunt. She could feel his hands grip a little tighter when she shifted, sort of a cross between _please stop_ and quietly held restraint because he needed more. When he finally did start to move, Skye gasped deeply, eyes going wide. It was a stretch to be sure, but Skye liked it. Hell, she liked it even more than she thought she’d like it. Her hand reached down, wrapping around his shaft as he pulled out all the way to the head. “Don’t tease.” 

She knew she was poking a bear, knew that Coulson was being cautious, but also that eventually he was going to unleash. Several minutes of slow thrusting that made Skye feel like he was pulling her inside out and a soft roll that he did and he apparently deemed her ready. He’d had her on her back and gripped her, pushing Skye on her side. He pulled out, making her groan. It felt like there was a void between her thighs and she stared at him, frankly a little in awe. “Knees,” was all he grunted and Skye was all too happy to comply. She thought about how eager she was, but any other thoughts were pushed out as Coulson pushed in. The angle was good because he was heavy inside her, pulling her open even more. 

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Skye reached out and grabbed the edge of the mat, pulling it up off the floor around that edge as Coulson started. He had her hips, pulling her back against him as he surged forward. Every once in awhile she’d think about how crazy this was, but mostly she just moaned his name. He reached around to rub her clit and Skye was done, cumming around him hard. She actually pulled off of him, her hand taking over as she rolled her hips against the mat. He didn’t move away, just rubbed her thighs and back, giving light pressure as she rode out the end of the crest. His fingers moved up her spine, stroking the nape of her neck as Skye shuddered. “Give me a minute,” she said, turning to look at him with a love stoned smile. “Because we are doing that a few dozen more times.” She turned and grabbed him, pushing him onto his back and following after with a kiss. They grappled a little bit, Skye being very careful of his cock because she had big plans for it. “On your back.” 

Coulson took the hint, turning onto his back on the mats. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her over to straddle his hips. Skye sat on his cock, capturing him between her folds. Her entrance was at the root of his cock and it felt almost like he was inside. Skye ran her hands down his shoulders to his hands before pinning them over his head That was when he really started to make some noise. Skye’s hips rolled against him in a slow push, trying to give a little bit of the shit he’d dealt earlier right back at him. It appeared that Coulson appreciated her movements because his face was a twist of arousal and concentration. She was making it hard for him. Good. “Christ, Skye.” 

She leaned back, planting her hands on the mat behind her before she came up on the balls of her feet to really start moving. Coulson grabbed her hips but Skye was doing all the work. Well, work she loved. She leaned back and could see the movement of his cock under her muscle and skin. She brought his hand there, grinning as she panted. “Can you feel it if I push there?” Skye pushed and they both groaned deeply. She ran her hand up and down the outline, gasping at the way he felt pushing back and forth over her g-spot then so deep inside. Skye took him as far as she could go, far enough that she could feel him bottom out against her. She pushed down, trying to take more, but at a certain point her body just said no. 

He started to move up into her, not hard, just grinding as she pushed down. Clearly it felt amazing to him so Skye pushed down for a little while longer. “That’s so good. God.” His hands moved up to her breasts, squeezing then using his thumbs to stroke her nipples. “Ok?” His hand moved to her cheek, pausing a second in all the physical gymnastics to make sure she was alright. She nodded and arched down against him, pushing her body as far as she possibly could. He gripped her hips, not pulling her down, but not letting her move away immediately. It felt like he was fucking up into her lungs, like he was pushing the breath out of her. Only it was her that was in control really. Coulson’s eyes were rolling up in his head as he tried to control himself. “Holy hell. Skye… “ 

Skye needed a minute, so she slowly pulled off, feeling like she was hollowed out when he finally came out of her with a pornographic sound. “Holy hell is right,” she rubbed her belly low, looking over at him after falling onto her side. She reached out to stroke her palm over his cock. It was burning hot and so hard it had to hurt Coulson by now. Skye moved, laying her cheek on his hip as her tongue ran up and down that hot shaft. Her taste was all over him and her head swam with the knowledge that they tasted incredibly good together. She took her time, giving her body a chance to recover a little while she continued to tease him. For awhile she didn’t even touch his cock, just ran her mouth over the insides of his thighs. He smelled sweaty but like sweaty Coulson, so good. She ran her nose along the side of his cock to the tip then gave it a slow, careful suck. 

“You’re killing me, Skye.” His fingers had been scraping across her scalp, nails just long enough for her to feel it. She moaned as his fingers continued down her neck and across her shoulders. He touched her like he was learning her, like this might be the last time, and Skye was not about to let him flip the mood. So she flipped him, putting Coulson flat on his back before climbing on again. “Remind me not to piss you off,” he joked as his hand ran up the middle of her body. Skye reached behind to stroke his cock a few times, just watching his face. “Also, remind me to ….” 

She shifted back, taking him in a slow push that left them both shuddering. The way he filled her was really good and Skye started to roll her hips. “What was that? Remind you to…” But Skye was working every bit of her body to give him a hard, deep grind that never stopped moving. “I didn’t catch that.” He reached behind to squeeze her ass, about the only protest he could give her as his other hand was over his mouth to keep himself from getting too loud. “You know how it is,” she said as she squeezed progressively harder around him. “When you work on your legs and core… there are benefits.” Coulson sat up, grabbing for her in a hard kiss as he flipped them. 

The mat nearly knocked the wind out of her, but what succeeded was the hard push of Coulson back into her. He was still kissing her, but his hips were moving hard now. She could feel him hanging on that edge of control and damn was she proud to have put him there. Phil worked up a hard thrust, pinning her knees to her chest as he pounded into her. Skye closed her eyes and let go, her hand moving to her clit where she started to rub hard. “Coulson… “ But he was already there. Skye could feel him move to pull out and she grabbed his ass, shaking her head. “Protocol.” Protocol meant that every agent with the capability to have kids was on some sort of protocol to make that a non-issue. Hers was a shot every few months. 

She saw stars when he came, mostly because he pushed in so hard it hurt. It wasn’t a bad hurt, but that kind of deep hurt that meant she’d feel it for awhile and remember this. He flooded her, his fingers taking the place of hers as he rubbed her clit hard and fast until pleasure took over and she writhed under him in pleasure. Phil pulled back a little, panting as he let her relax her legs so he could lie between them. “Hey Coulson,” Skye asked when they both had a little bit more breath and a little less adrenaline. He looked up. “We’re doing this again.” His brow knit but then he got that silly little half-smile. He kissed her in agreement, slowly withdrawing because they both really needed a break. Besides, it was moving from really late to very early and neither wanted to get caught. 

They made themselves get up, both getting dressed efficiently. Coulson wiped down the mats and they headed out together all the way to the split where their paths diverged. They were in the same area but not next to each other. His fingers lingered on her back as they walked, stroking in a way that made Skye just relax. “I’ll see you when you get back from Thailand,” Coulson commented. “In my office this time.” 

“Only if it’s on your desk.” Skye’s brows danced, trying to be naughty-funny. 

“Sure, when I get done spanking you.” That was where he left it, the equivalent of a Coulson mic-drop. Skye just watched him walk away, thinking about all the ways she could be bad so the director might be justified in that spanking.


End file.
